As if the Darkness Wasn't Enough
by Allastrina
Summary: Snape rescues an amnesiac Hermione from Lucius' castle and falls in love. As their relationship blooms, Hermione starts to remember her first love from before she was taken, Harry. She also begins to remember her thoughts about her old teacher, Snape.
1. Bruised

**Disclaimer-** The lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which is mine

_Okay, bear with me guys! This is my first ever story! Nobody has proof read this, so hopefully I've caught most of the spelling and grammtical errors. If I haven't...sorry! Please tell me what I can improve on. It means so much! Okay, on with the story!!_

This Chapter Inspired By_ Bruised _by _Jack's Mannequin_

**Bruised**

She stood in the middle of a cold damp room naked and blindfolded. He stood looking her up and down laughing that airy laugh. The one she hated so much. He stepped forward and trailed his soft hand along her face. She whimpered as tears started to dampen the silk blindfold covering her eyes.

"Don't cry, love," he said in a soft voice that seemed so familiar, "this wont take long."

He let out another wicked laugh. His hands moved along either side of her body, but she didn't struggle. She knew that struggling would only make him enjoy this all the more. She closed her eyes as she let him have his way with her. She tried to think of a happy time in her life, which was becoming harder the longer she was held prisoner in the room. It felt like this was her life now. She felt as if she didn't even have a past. She couldn't remember anything, including her parents, If she even had any. She shook herself back into the present and breathed a deep sigh of relief as the man gave her one last forced kiss on the lips and left the room.

She swiftly pulled on the only clothes she had; A grey skirt, a white blouse, and a black robe with an emblem of a lion on it. None of which she remembered seeing in her life, although she didn't remember a lot.

She was relieved that he was gone, but was always dreading the next time he would come in. It wouldn't be long. She strained her brain trying to remember how she got there, and where she might have been before she was kidnapped. It was useless though, she just simply forgot.

* * *

A few hours later she heard footsteps coming from down the corridor outside the room she was in. He was coming back. 

"You are not co-operating Mudblood!" he called as he burst through the door.

'Mudblood,' she thought 'why does that sound so familiar?'

He entered the room in a rage. Of all the days she's been here, she's never seen him so angry. The fact that her arms were bound, and her eyes were covered made it even harder for her to judge where he was and what he was planning to do with her. She didn't hear him come any closer, but she felt something slash her chest, and could feel blood trickling down her body. She cried out in pain yet still he remained where he was. She wondered how he could inflict such pain whilst staying in one place. She felt another slash to her legs and fell to her knees.

"Stop, please, don't do this!" She pleaded.

He merely chuckled.

"Sorry dear, but if your friend doesn't co-operate with the dark lord, it's my job to punish you until he does."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who is The Dark Lord? Where am I? Why are you doing this to me? How long have I been here."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You're foolish to pretend you don't."

"Really, I don't! I know nothing of what you speak. I can't remember anything! Please, just let me go!" She cried.

He wouldn't have her talking back anymore.

"Crucio!" hissed the man.

Just as the words crawled out of his mouth, she felt an intense burning pain sear through her body. It felt as if a thousand wild dogs were let loose on her and were tearing her to shreds.

She struggled to relieve herself. Her nails clawed themselves at the stone ground. She cried out for him to make it stop. She's never experienced such terrible pain in her life. As quickly as it came, it ended. She had only minutes to contain herself before he hit her again.

"Stupefy!"

Her mind raced and faded to black as she fell unconscious onto the ground.

* * *

She awoke later with her whole body throbbing, and jumped to find that her captor was kneeling right beside her. She shuttered as he brushed his cheek gently against hers. 

"Don't hurt me, please," she begged.

"Relax, the hard part is over now. But, I do need you to help me with some-" He stopped talking and became silent.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There were footsteps walking up the corridor. She didn't know whether to be happy or scared. The visitor couldn't be worse than the man who had been torturing her for days on end could they?

She decided they couldn't be.

"Help!" screeched the girl.

She hoped the person in the hallway would here her, but before she could open her mouth again, the man beside her grabbed her bushy brown hair as he muffled her screams with his hand. She bit down hard on it as the footsteps in the hallway got quicker and louder. The man contained himself and hoped that the stranger would walk on past, but he didn't.

She heard the footsteps stop. Someone was right outside the door.

"Alohomora!" yelled a man's voice as the door unlocked and swung open.

The voice was deep and soothing, and from what she could tell, friendly.

"Lucius?" questioned the man at the door.

'They must know each other,' she thought. 'But, what is he doing here?'

"Ah…Severus. It is nice to see you again. I must remind you though; it's rude to arrive without invitation but, I suppose I can let it go just this once."

_Okay, so there you have it! My story! I used he/she a lot just to make the end a bit more dramatic. Well, I tried. Please take the time to submit a review, good or bad._


	2. Be My Escape

**Disclaimer-** The lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which is mine

_Thanks for the reviews so far! Okay, so I wasn't too happy about this chapter, but I posted it anyways. I've been editing it for awhile, and I think it's the best it's gonna get! Hope you like!_

This chapter Inspired By _Be My Escape _by _Relient K_

**Be My Escape**

Severus entered the room seemingly paying little attention to the girl.

"I'm sure you are aware Severus, that the Dark Lord knows you have arrived. You should probably leave while you can."

Severus was silent and stood perfectly still as Lucius laughed at him repulsively.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Lucius.

The girl saw a dull flash of colour through her blindfold.

"Malfoy, you know I've always been better at duelling. Expelliarmus!"

Just then something dropped to the ground with a soft twang.

"Sectumsempra!" yelled Severus.

A burst of light so bright she could see it through her blindfold shone throughout the room. She gasped as a rush of air caught the side of her face. Lucius let out a loud howl from somewhere in the room.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Asked Severus.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Severus!" Lucius replied in a childish voice.

"No? Well, maybe this will refresh your memory. Levicorpus!"

Just then she heard a loud bang from on top of the roof. The whole room shook. Lucius crashed to the ground. Severus gasped and the room became silent.

"Hermione," said Severus calmly, "The Order suspected you would be here. I didn't come earlier, because we didn't want Malfoy to suspect anything, as you know. He surely would have given you over to the Dark Lord."

She was confused by all of this. She hadn't the slightest idea who these two men were. She didn't know what the Order was, and she certainly didn't know this Dark Lord.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, who is the Dark Lord, and what am I doing here? Who's Hermione?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, they're hear, we have to go."

The injured man was struggling to get up.

"Petrificus Totalus!"yelled Severus, and the room fell silent once again.

"What did you do to him?"

Severus looked at her and was slightly taken aback by the question. Surely _Hermione_ should have known the answer. He suspected Lucius removed parts of her memory to cover information that he might have leaked to her.

"I don't have time to explain. Many of the Death Eaters will have been notified that I'm here, and we have to leave before they arrive."

He walked over to the girl, unbound her hands and took off her blindfold.

It was a relief to be able to see again. She didn't know how long she'd been without her eyes, but it had been awhile.

"Follow me," he instructed.

She didn't have much choice. She got up quickly and looked around the room, which she'd been in for days. She was shocked at its beauty that she hadn't noticed before. The walls were covered in a rich blue patterned wallpaper. An intricately detailed glass chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The room was empty except for a few shelves of books that lined one wall. Old portraits were neatly hung above a grey stone fireplace. She didn't continue to look at who was in them, as her eyes shifted to the body on the ground. It was lifeless and rigid. It had cold grey eyes, and pale skin. His dark clothes were stained with blood. Underneath it all though, he was strangely attractive.

She knew this had been the man that had kidnapped her, but he looked so helpless lying in his own blood. She felt sick looking at his body. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating abnormally fast. The room began spinning and she couldn't catch up to it. Her stomach was uneasy and she collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

Hermione awoke minutes later curled in a man's arms. He was running with her down a long corridor. It was a narrow stone corridor with flickering candles creating shadows on the man's face. She couldn't help but notice how inviting his dark eyes were. He had pale skin, and contrasting black hair. He looked completely different than the other man in the room.

"Did you kill him?" she finally asked Severus. She didn't know whether she wanted an answer or not.

"No, he's fine. But he'll be coming after us soon. We must hurry."

They continued down the corridor until they were almost at the opened door Severus must have used to get in. Hermione shivered and felt icy cold. A sense of despair suddenly washed over her.

"Stay behind me!" Severus commanded in a frenzied tone as he put Hermione back onto her feet.

"What's going on?"

"Just stay behind me!"

She followed close behind him as they came to the end of the corridor. She screamed, as three black hooded figures flew into the open door at them. They were terrible looking. Their robes were tattered and ripped, and they appeared to have no faces. They were like something you'd see in a horror film. Severus held Hermione behind him and stepped in front of the hovering creatures.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried. A bright white light along with a galloping doe flew out of the slender wooden stick he was holding.

She was amazed. The hooded creatures seemed to be scared of the light and of the doe, and flew back outside immediately. She knew not to ask what had happened. She knew there wasn't time, and she wouldn't understand either way.

"Hold onto me, and don't let go," ordered Severus as he led her along. "We must disapparate."

They were soon outside. Hermione was shocked to see so many stars. Her eyes soon shifted though to an unfamiliar green object in the sky; a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth and entwined around it. It was smoky, and appeared to be moving. She marvelled at it for a few seconds before she was thrust into another feeling of being pressured and squeezed. It was comforting in an odd way. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting anything to distract her from letting go of Severus.

They appeared seconds later in a large field alongside a serene lake. She was still holding him as he led her towards a large castle in the distance. It was a beautiful place. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. In the distance was a soft melody of hundreds of peaceful voices, yet nobody could be seen. She and Severus continued walking arm in arm towards the castle without saying a word. As they got closer three people came rushing towards them. One was a tall woman wearing small spectacles on her nose. Another was a tiny man, even smaller than the she was. He looked very elf-like. The last was quite rough looking. He had numerous scars and gashes on his face. He had an obvious glass eye.

"Severus," cried the woman, "Where did you find her?"

"Malfoy manner, just as expected" he replied. "She was blindfolded and her arms were tied. I believe she's lost her memory also."

"Oh Hermione dear, we've been so worried about you!" announced the woman, wrapping her arms around her.

All of these people she's meeting with no explanation of who they are was getting to her. She hated not to know what was going on, or where she was.

"Severus, go let Albus know you've found her, and I'll take her up to the hospital wing so Poppy can take a look at her," Said the man with the glass eye.

Severus nodded and started for the castle with the two others trailing behind mumbling to each other.

"Hermione, do you remember anything from when you were with Lucius?" The man asked?

"I didn't even know my name until just awhile ago. And, yes, I remember everything from…the room." She shivered at the thought. "But, I don't remember anything from before that. I don't even remember my parents, if I have any." Whispered Hermione dryly.

"You do have parents. They're great people, and they'll be proud of what you've done for your school." The man replied honestly. "I'm Alastor Moody. Some may refer to me as Mad Eye Moody. Don't reckon why that is!" He twirled his glass eye around.

"Mister Moody-"

"_Professor _Moody. I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"Sorry, _Proffessor_ Moody, what is this place, and why am I here? I haven't spoken to anyone in days. Actually, I don't have any idea how long I've been gone for, or where I've been gone from!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What?!" asked Hermione in shock.

"Hermione, You're a witch."


	3. Just Breathe

**Disclaimer-** The lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which is mine

_If all goes well I hope to keep this story updated a lot more. So, keep reviewing!_

This chapter Inspired Just Breathe by Anna Nalick

**Just Breathe**

She followed Professor Moody to the large castle, and went into a small door off to the side. When they entered Hermione immediately felt warmth. It felt almost like she was back home again. She stopped when she swore she saw a small girl in a painting move, and stared in shock when she said hello.

"No time for that Hermione," Moody said chuckling. "You can examine the paintings at a later time!"

She smiled and they walked up a large set of stairs and were soon in the hospital wing.

"Almost there," announced Moody cheerfully.

They continued to walk, and as they did Hermione marvelled at the numerous amounts of suits of Armour positioned in the corridor. Soon they entered a large room with many beds. There were quite a few people inside already waiting for them. They all clapped and cheered as she entered. They hugged her and gave her gifts before a woman who must have been Madam Pomfrey pulled her onto a bed.

"Oh love, you look terrible!" she said examining Hermione's cuts and scrapes. "I'll go fetch a few potions and get to work."

Hermione sat in the bed in shock and amazement.

'Potions?' she thought, 'Professor Moody must not have been kidding! I must be a witch. I guess that would explain what Severus did to Lucius.'

Sure enough the pointed nosed Madam Pomfrey rushed back into the room with many different sized bottles in her hand. The first was filled with a bright yellow-green liquid that tasted terrible, but she was instructed to drink all of its contents, and she did. The next almost didn't seem to be liquid at all, but more of a gas. She only took half of this bottle. A few bottles later and her treatment was done. She was told to come back early the next morning to receive a few more potions, and get a further examination. She was already feeling better.

A tall, freckled ginger haired boy came up to her smiling.

"Hermione! I've been so worried about you! We all have. I wish I could have been there with you to show that bloody Malfoy what I really think of him! Pathetic wizard he is really. Have you heard from Harry? No one's telling us where he is. Probably off on some Order business that he's not allowed to speak of. So Snape came to get you out? That's a surprise. He didn't hurt you did he? He better not have! Stupid git"

Hermione glanced over to where Severus was leaning against the wall. He wasn't speaking to anyone else in the room. He looked in her direction, and she quickly moved her stare elsewhere. She didn't understand why this boy would say such awful things about him.

"No, _Severus_ didn't hurt me. He's a rather kind man," Hermione said proudly.

"Hermione, honestly! Where have you been? This is professor Snape you're talking about? You must be joking right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are."

The boy had a look of confusion and anger on his face.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid Miss Granger has temporarily lost her memory," said the woman with the glasses she met earlier. "I'm afraid she doesn't know who you are, and before Professor Moody told her, she didn't even know she was a witch."

She pulled Ronald away from the bed by the sleeve of his robe. Hermione was glad to have some peace and quiet.

'How could that boy say such a thing about Severus?' she wondered.

A short, plump woman was the next to speak to her.

"Hermione dear, we hope you're okay. I'm Ronald's mum," she said pointing to the boy in the corner who was glaring at Severus. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you! Alright?"

"Okay, thanks," Hermione nodded.

"Where's Ginny? Is she still with Harry."

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"It's okay dear, you wouldn't remember anyways."

She went on to talk to a man across the room.

'I don't know if I can handle this,' Hermione thought. 'I don't know any of these people, I don't know anything about being a witch, and I don't know where my parents are.'

"What?! No, that's not true! You're lying. She isn't dead! She can't be dead!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Molly, none of us expected this. The Dark Lord is serious about getting as much information out of Harry as he can and he will do anything to get it."

Mrs. Weasley, with tears streaming down her face, collapsed onto the floor. Everyone gathered to calm her. They eventually carried her out of the room. Hermione was glad the attention was off of her. She didn't like answering so many questions. Especially ones she didn't know the answers to.

Severus was the last person in the room. He was exiting the door when Madam Pomfrey came around the corner.

"Oh, Severus. I know you've just made a soothing potion this morning. Could I ask you to keep Hermione for the night to give it to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "She seems to have suffered the cruciatus curse, and might have some difficulty sleeping. If you could keep your eye on her during the night that would be wonderful."

Severus nodded weakly. Hermione stepped off of the bed and followed him through the open door into the hallway.

In silence, he led her downstairs into his classroom and through his office.

"It's just up these stairs," Announced Severus leading Hermione up a narrow, candle lit, winding staircase.

She watched him closely; Noticing how his black robes billowed behind him, and the way he kept looking back at her to make sure she was still following.

"Is it true?" she asked quietly as she got to the top of the stairs into his living quarters.

"Is what true?" he returned.

"Am I really a witch?"

"Yes, you are; A very talented witch. You were always a top student since your first year; The envy of my Slytherin students. You may even be the greatest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. Anyways though, it's late, and you've been through too much these few weeks. I'll get you some warm clothes, and then show you to your room."

As he disappeared into another room, Hermione made herself comfortable in a black leather chair sitting in front of a beautiful, warm fireplace. She looked around, and noticed many vials and flasks containing different coloured liquids displayed on every shelf and table of the room. The light flickered through them creating strange dancing lights along the stone walls.

"Here, put these on," Severus said handing her some of his clothes.

She entered his bathroom and put on a large grey pullover and a pair of black pyjama trousers. She hung her school robe onto the door knob and left the room. Severus was now sitting in front of the fireplace reading. Hermione sat next to him and allowed herself to be calmed by the crackling of the fireplace.

'I need to ask him about myself,' she thought. 'I need to know.'

"Who am I?" she questioned. "I don't know anything about myself.

_Not a very interesting chapter I know, but hopefully the next will be interesting. You will find out more about Hermione. Also, you will find out how Harry got taken by Voldemort. And, why Ginny was killed...hopefully you understood that. The Dark mark Hermione saw after she was rescued was the result of Ginny's death._


	4. Holding Out For a Hero

**Disclaimer-** The lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which is mine!

_I like this chapter...hopefully you will as well! Thanks for the reviews aswell! I love to read them...they inspire me! And, to TCFellows, thanks so much for the tips. They've helped me a lot. Okay, onto the story!_

This chapter inspired By _Holding Out For a Hero _by _Frou Frou_

**Holding Out For a Hero**

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you." Severus Replied

"I have barely talked to anyone in weeks. I can't remember anything. People keep talking about a Dark Lord and I haven't an idea of what they're talking about. There are deaths occurring around me, and still nobody will tell me anything. Please! Please just talk to me!"

Hermione gazed deep into his dark eyes while he pondered whether to tell her. He knew someone would tell her eventually, it might aswell be him.

"Okay, Hermione you must know, not all of this is easy for me to explain. You may not understand, but I ask that you let me finish before asking any questions."

She nodded her head in reply.

"Your full name is Hermione Jane Granger. You're in your 7th year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your potions teacher. You truly are a magnificent student however, your knowledge can and is frequently mistaken for pretentiousness."

Her cheeks became hot and turned a soft shade of scarlet.

"Since your first year here at Hogwarts, you've become very good friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

She could tell by the way Severus' mouth tightened, that he didn't get along well with Harry. He went on.

"Mister Potter is a…special boy. He's the only person known to have survived the killing curse. He was only an infant when Lord Voldemort attacked his parents, but managed to survive when they didn't. The only damage done was a jagged scar on his forehead. I won't go into detail on Voldemort, but he is a very powerful wizard who practices dark magic. Voldemort believes Harry is the only wizard that can defeat him, and he doesn't accept that. He wants to control the wizarding world, and by killing Harry Potter he is one step closer. He has many followers and they're called death eaters. He has and will order them to kill anyone who stands up to him. They are responsible for Ginny's, Molly Weasley's daughter, death."

She focused on everything he said as she stared into the snapping fire.

"You were also kidnapped by a death eater. Luckily, he didn't do to you what someone else did to Ginny. Hermione, Voldemort has captured Harry, he wants information about The Order."

"The Order?"

"Oh, yes, right…The Order of the Phoenix is a group formed by Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart's Head Master. It was made to fight off Lord Voldemort and his followers. There are many powerful wizards and witches that are in it. Anyway, Lord Voldemort hasn't been able to get his necessary information off of Harry, and used you as well as Ginny to provoke him."

She couldn't believe she was part of all of this. She went from knowing nothing at all, to knowing too much.

"I think that's enough for one night, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping. You can take my bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Severus led her to his bedroom. It was dimly lit with flickering candles. The walls were painted a beautiful deep green and in the center sat a large four poster bed. The sheets were grey and made of silk. In the corner sat a black fabric armchair. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and a painting of a doe hung on the wall opposite the door. Hermione felt warmth as she entered the room. She climbed onto the bed, and placed herself under the covers.

"I'll be back in a few hours to give you a potion."

He turned and left the room.

'Why would Ron say that about him?' She wondered. 'He's such a nice…'

Before she even realised she was tired, Hermione had fallen asleep.

Hours later, Severus entered the room again with the potion. He quietly stepped over to the bed and awoke Hermione by resting his hand on her shoulder. He gave Hermione the potion and she quickly drank all of it. Not long after though, she was fast asleep again. Severus walked over to the armchair in the corner of the room, and sat down. He watched Hermione's chest slowly rise and fall and how her curled brown hair lay softly over her pale skin.

She was his student, but he didn't care. She was beautiful.

_It stepped towards her. She hoped it wouldn't notice her curled on the ground behind the statue, but it did. As it stepped into the open area of the forest, she could see what it looked like. It had grey skin, and small red eyes. It's nostrils were slits in its face. It was a terrifying looking thing. _

Severus noticed beads of sweat forming on Hermione's face, which had become very pale.

_As it got closer, it traced its long bony finger against the side of her bare body. He laughed as she shivered to his touch. His small teeth were yellow and rotten. She tried to run, but it felt like all of the bones in her body were broken. It only made him laugh more. She screamed as loud as she could, but nothing would come out of her mouth. He pointed his wand only a few inches from her face, but still she could not say a thing. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, as a green flash exited his wand._

"No! Stop! Please, don't!" Hermione screamed. She woke up to find herself upright in Severus's bed. Tears were streaming down her face. Severus was standing next to her. 

"It's okay! It was just a nightmare. You're alright," he assured her.

He took her hand in his, and waited with her until she calmed down and fell asleep.

It was soon morning. The sun was shining in through the black curtains. She could already here Severus moving around in the kitchen. She wasn't sure of the time, so she decided to get up.

When she entered the kitchen, there were already plates and bowls of food set up on the kitchen. Hermione smiled at the thought of Severus making breakfast.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She replied, "I see you've made breakfast. Thanks."

"Yes," He laughed. "Go ahead and eat. Everything's ready. It's your first day of classes today, you'll need the energy."

Hermione took a seat at one end of the table; Severus sat at the other. They completed their meals in silence. Both of them were happy to have the company. Once she was done she found her school clothes, which were now clean, and put them on. She was nervous about her first day, but she was excited to learn how to be a great witch. How often do you get that opportunity?

"You'll have to be in with the first years to learn the basics. Your first class is potions with me, so I'll take you down there." Severus called from the kitchen.

"Okay, do I need anything?"

"No, you have all of your belongings in the Gryffindor common room. That's your house team, by the way. You shouldn't need your things today though; the teachers will understand the circumstances. If you have any problems, just come let me know."

It was finally the time. They walked down the stairs leading to Severus's office; they crossed the office and opened the door. Hermione entered the potions classroom first. The room immediately fell dead silent. All of the first year's eyes were glaring at her. Their mouths were wide open. Every student in the room had heard Harry and one of his friends had being kidnapped. Every student in the room had heard Hermione, the know-it-all, had lost her memory, and now knew as much about magic as the common muggle. Every student in the room knew that it was Severus Snape who had saved her, and they knew that it was him who she had stayed with last night.

_Hopefully you liked it! More to come! Snape has been quite nice to Hermione lately...will things change now that she's back into her classes? Will he treat her the same as always, or will she be the one to change him?? Hmmm...I wonder..._


	5. Come Undone

**Disclaimer-** The lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which is mine!

_Not too interesting of a chapter. Well, in my opinion anyways. Submit a review please! Even if you don't like the story!_

This chapter inspired By _Come Undone _by _Vanessa Carlton_

**Come Undone**

Severus handed Hermione her wand, and led her to an open seat in the front of the class. She was sitting next to a long faced girl with short black hair, and an upturned nose. The emblem on her robe, unlike Hermione's, was green and had a snake illustrated on it. It said 'Slytherine.'

'That must be the name of her house team,' Hermione thought.

Almost everyone in the room turned to Severus when he walked through the door into the classroom. But, the girl was still looking at her. She was wide-eyed and grinning.

"You're Hermione aren't you? I heard about what happened to you. They said you've lost your memory." Asked the girl.

"Yes. I am. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Angelika. I'm part of the Slytherine house. Much better than the Gryffindor house, but I'm sure Snape has already told you _that_!" She giggled.

"Miss Puerilis, I expect better from you," Severus said sternly in Angelika's direction, "15 points from Slytherine House!"

The other Slytherine students stared blankly at Severus, and the rest of the students looked on in just as much shock.

Severus broke the silence and told the students to open their text books to page 19.

"What was that about?" Whispered one student.

"It's about time!" said another.

"Has he ever taken away points from his own house?" whispered Angelika to her neighbor.

"I don't think so," he replied, "Do you reckon it's because of what happened to _her?" _

The boy bent over his desk and pointed at Hermione.

"Probably not," she said as she turned around, "He's always hated her anyway."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"You know, I _can_ hear you." Stated Hermione angrily.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

Without another though, Hermione pushed her chair back, took her wand, and ran out of the door of the classroom. She would not allow herself to be spoken to like that.

"Once you've read page 19, answer the questions I've written on the board." Severus announced to the class. "I'll be back."

Her plan was to grab a few things from Severus's suite and leave Hogwarts. She didn't know where she would go, or how she would get there, but she knew she couldn't stay at this place. She made her way through the hallway and up the staircase with no trouble. Once she was inside, she found what she assumed was Severus' old school bag.

'What am I going to need?' she thought. 'Money I suppose. But, I couldn't take that off of him."

She searched through drawers to see what could be of use to her. She ended up leaving with a map of places that she's never heard of, a few boxes of some sort chocolate frog, a roll of string, and a small blanket. She laughed at how unprepared she would be.

She grabbed one of Severus's coats, she didn't think he would mind, and left out the door. Nobody was in the dungeon hallway, and she walked trouble-free out of the castle. She saw a patch of dark forest not too far from where she was standing, and decided it would probably lead her somewhere. Anywhere was better than here. She was barely into the forest when she heard a sound behind her.

"Hermione!" said Severus out of breath. She knew he had been running. "Where are you going? Listen, I know what the first years can be like, but that's no reason to-"

Her emotions all streamed out at once. She wrapped her arms tightly around Severus and nestled her head on his stomach. She cried and the tears soaked into his warm cloak.

Being hugged was not a common occurrence for him, and he didn't exactly know what to do. He settled with rubbing her back with one hand, and holding her head with the other.

She loved the way he smelled. She couldn't exactly describe it. It was an earthy sort of smell, and very natural. She never wanted to let go of him, but she knew she would have to eventually. She looked up to find Severus smiling. Not really _smiling_, but it was the most she's seen since he saved her.

"Listen, come back to the castle and you can skip my class, but you must go to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall after that. I can take you down there now, but we must hurry, I still have a class."

She agreed and the pair hurried back into the dungeon and made their way upstairs to the transfiguration classroom. This had been the first time Hermione had seen the main floor of the castle. It was gorgeous. Paintings containing real live people that moved hung on every wall. The whole thing was still very surreal.

"Hermione?" asked Severus.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave. Please."

"I wont. I would never…"

He smiled.


	6. Tell Me Lies

**Disclaimer-** The lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which is mine!

_This is a long one. Not much to say about it, other than it took me ages to write..._

This chapter inspired By _Tell Me Lies _by _Fleetwood Mac_

**Tell Me Lies**

As they reached the classroom, Professor McGonagall walked out.

"Hermione! I've been waiting for you to come! It is wonderful to see you again. I do hope you are liking Hogwarts!"

"I am," Hermione said. "The castle is amazing! I truly haven't seen anything like it."

"Well, actually, you have! You were here a few weeks ago! But, of course you wouldn't remember!" Professor McGonagall said, "Severus, how was she in Potions? Does she seem to be recalling anything?"

"Uh…" Severus stammered "I believe it is too hard to tell just yet. I'll be watching her developments over the next few days and if I notice anything I will let you know."

"Great! You should be going though. You must still have students waiting."

"Yeah, I should go."

Without another word he was halfway down the hallway. His robe billowing behind him.

"Well, Hermione! I suppose I should get you started a bit early. I'll go over what the students have learned already."

"Great, thanks."

Hermione followed the stern-looking McGonagall into her classroom. It was quite large with desks perfectly aligned and facing the front. Large windows covered the back of the classroom that looked out over the vast school grounds.

"Take a seat at the front Miss Granger, that's where you would have normally been seated."

Hermione placed her wand on the desk, and sat.

"Professor, what exactly is Transfiguration? I don't quite understand."

"Transfiguration is the act of changes yourself, or something else into something different. Take this quill for example."

Hermione watched intently as McGonagall pulled her wand out from under her robe and moved towards the quill on her desk. She studied each step and every movement. Words unrecognizable to Hermione's ears were mumbled, and the quill soon changed into a shiny red apple. Her jaw dropped in amazement.

"It will take some time before you master it. Although, you are a gifted young woman Hermione, it shouldn't take long."

"I hope not."

The hallway soon became filled with the chatter of students heading to their next classes. Eventually a few came in. One was the tall boy she saw in the hospital wing. His name was Ronald.

"Hermione! How've you been?"

He plopped himself clumsily onto the bench next to her.

"Great thanks. Professor McGonagall has already showed me how it works. It's fascinating, really!"

"Yah, I guess it is rather…interesting."

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the entire class fell silent.

"Class, today we will be reviewing part of last class for those of us that weren't here."

Eyes soon shifted to Hermione. That seemed to be normal thing today. She would have to get used to it.

"Please, pay attention! Does anyone remember what I told you last class? Well, someone must! Matilda?"

Hermione couldn't hear the words of her teacher, but she could see her pacing up and down the class as she lectured. She placed her chin onto her palm as her vision blurred and her mind wandered.

Her mind went back to before she was trapped in the room. She surprised herself when she remembered. She was in a field. It was deserted. Around her she saw four-no five masked men. She strained to remember everything. It was dark. She could hardly see anything. The grass beneath her was wet, and red. There was blood. There was someone else with her; A boy. He was in pain. Screaming on the ground and writhing in pain. She tried to stop it. She tried to get away but they were much too strong. One of the men held her. Black hair could be seen coming out of his dark hood. He looked oddly familiar. There was more. She struggled to remember, but the more she tried, the more unsuccessful she was.

She jolted when Professor McGonagall placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, dear, you can go. The class is over! I hope you're starting to remember everything!"

"Ya, I think so," Hermione replied absentmindedly, "I should go."

She grabbed her wand and followed behind the other students that were leaving. She only had two classes today. The mediwitch said it was best to gradually introduce her back into school. It was a lot to take in all at once. She decided that if she were to explore the castle she would get lost. It would be best to go back to Severus' living quarters, although he wouldn't be there anyway.

As she walked back she stopped frequently to examine the paintings. She would get the occasional 'hello.' Most were quite nice. One however, was not. It was of an older man who had dark green snake curled in his lap. She was attracted to its colours. She reached out her fingertips to touch the rough strokes.

"Hey!" the painting whispered, "get away from my painting! I do not appreciate any contact from mudbloods! Disgraceful is what they are!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to I just…"

She continued on. Finally she arrived at the twisting stairs that led her to her destination. The kitchen was just as it had been. The breakfast dishes were still piled up in the sink. Being the organized person she is, Hermione washed them. She didn't end there though. She took her time to rearrange potion bottles on the counter, and placed some in the cupboards where they belonged. She swept the floor with an odd broomstick that was placed against one of the walls. It only took a few hours. She had nothing else to do anyway.

When she was done, she decided to take a nap. She grabbed the clothes she had worn last night and put them on. She climbed into bed and pulled the soft, silk covers over her body. She noticed a picture of a girl sitting across the room on a chest of drawers. She got out of bed to look. In the picture, the woman twirled and smiled and moved. However, Hermione was no longer surprised, she had gotten used to paintings. The girl looked about her age. She had bright green eyes and red hair that would make any girl jealous. Her smile radiated off of the paper and Hermione could feel a sense of security within it.

"Hermione? Are you here?"

She didn't even realize he was here. She quickly placed the picture down, and hopped into bed. Seconds later Severus appeared at the door.

"I'm here, I decided to take a nap. I hope that's okay. I can move onto the couch if you want. It's no trouble really."

"No," he laughed, "you can stay there. I can handle the couch for awhile! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay."

As soon as Hermione closed her eyes, she was asleep. She had the same nightmare as the night before, but it changed slightly. She was till in a clearing in the forest, and there was still a strange snake-like creature. But this time, the same masked men she remembered earlier were there. They were wearing long black cloaks. It was impossible to see who they were. Even if she could see, she probably wouldn't recognize any of them. But, she gasped in shock when the black-haired man took off his mask. It was Severus. If she had realized she was dreaming, she would have found it silly to think anyone like Severus would try and hurt her. Of course, it _is_ just a nightmare! But, the situation was too much, and she woke up gasping for air. Her heart was pounding harder than ever before. She decided to get up and get something to drink.

Hermione walked past the couch where Severus was sprawled out; clearly far too big for it. His legs stretched over the end, and were uncovered by the small blanket covering the rest of him. The flames flickering in the fireplace cast strange shadows on his pale face. She opened the fridge in the kitchen to find plenty of glass bottles and jars of unknown liquid. One was tall and filled with a blue substance and another was filled with a bubbly golden coloured liquid. At the bottom was a glass bottle filled with a white liquid. It appeared to be milk. Hermione trusted her guess, grabbed a mug and filled it with the liquid. She was right. She carried the milk to the table where she could see Severus sleeping. She watched him sleep and was mesmerized by his rhythmic breathing. Eventually, she grew tired and decided to explore the castle.

She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she decided to anyway. Nobody would be awake in the middle of the night and Severus didn't say she had to stay here!

Hermione checked to make sure Severus was still asleep and he was. She crept down the stairs and into the main corridor of the dungeon. It was cold and Hermione was regretting not grabbing one of Severus' coats. But, she kept walking. The halls were dark, but once she got up to the first floor moonlight shone in through the large windows. Most of the doors she tried to open were locked. Eventually though, she would come across an empty room with a few dust-covered desks. Occasionally she would stop to look out a window to see how far she had walked. This time when she looked out she saw the serene lake that she saw when she first arrived at Hogwarts. The reflection of the full moon in the rippling water was beautiful.

As she peered through the window, she heard a sharp mew behind her. Startled, she turned around. There sat a small cat on the ground. By looking at it, she could tell it was old. Its fur was matted and it had scars on its tiny face. It mewed again, but louder this time.

"Mrs. Norris?" A man's voice called from farther down the corridor, "Mrs. Norris, what is it? Have you found someone out of bed?"

'Oh no, what have I done?' Hermione thought, 'I'll be caught and sent away. What will Severus think of me? He'll think I've done it on purpose!'

She pushed herself against a door nearby, hoping he would walk past without the man noticing. She could hear the footsteps get louder. Her surroundings were getting more visible. He must have been carrying a lantern or light of some kind. She crossed her fingers held her breath and hoped she wouldn't be detected. But, the door she was leaning against suddenly opened. She fell into the room, and it closed quietly once she was in. She took a minute to catch her breath then looked around to see who was in the room. Facing her, was a blonde, aristocratic looking boy. She dragged herself back onto her feet, thankful that he prevented her from getting caught.

"Hi, I'm Draco," said the boy in a confident but young voice, "Draco Malfoy."

_I'm very excited about writing the next chapter. Hmmm...how will Draco act? I wonder...hopefully I will get around to starting it soon!_


End file.
